Exchange
by Hollita
Summary: A certain black haired boy got more than he bargained for on a french exchange.
1. Hang on, you're a guy?

**Hello! SO...if you're wondering from my other fic 'WHAT THE F'ING HELL HAPPENED TO THE UPDATE?' **

** I have no excuse, only that my poor mind keeps changing the plotline so atm it is pending, but anyways to sate my other plot bunny I present you with this, I has been bugging me for months and I know I can update this regularly! I know, the plotline will allow it! **

**SO anyway welcome to my new fic! It is called Exchange and I can't wait to see what you think! **

**additionally, I now have DA (deviant art) and if I get 50 reviews which I expect to get! **  
**then I shall put up fan art for this! ^-^/ **

**If I get 100...well then thats a different story, that means fan art with a lot less clothing, perhaps some censoring and stuff...{I've already drawn it!} just need the reviews to give me the courage to put it up ._. ...The concept of the fan art already suggest this stories goings on ," so let us skip to my mini warnings... **

**WARNINGS! Language, BoyxBoy, Poor grammar and spelling mistakes, Lack of Beta'ness, Innuendos, MURATA!, Innuendos said by Murata, Cracky Plotline, My Plotbunny and the biggest warning of them all...**

**THAT I DO NOT OWN KKM OR THE CHARACTERS UNFORTUNATELY!**

**Ima shut up now ._.**

* * *

He sighed as he shifted his feet slightly and watched his excited classmates chat about all the stupid things they were going to do over the next week.

He turned and glared at them.

He loved them more than he'd ever admit, yet at the given moment he could easily strangle both of them.

His parents turned to him and smiled in unison.

The kind of smile that said. 'we know you don't want to do this Yuu-chan, however you'll thank us later.' and probably also said, 'Heheh, bet you now wish you'd read your partners profile."

He had thought that after moving from Japan (and thus destroying his future prospects of getting into the top school in the country on a full sports scholarship) in favour of the rainy, cold and aggravating country known as England (where baseball did not exist, YES! That's right! We have no baseball in Ye Olde Englande) they wouldn't screw up his life up any more.

He was wrong.

And now he was stuck waiting.

It wasn't the fact he was waiting

It wasn't the fact he was waiting in the cold and the rain

It wasn't even the fact his parents had pretty much forced him into this

No. it was the fact he was waiting for some French git that he'd have to endure for the next week meaning he would be at her mercy

He hadn't even bothered to look at her profile or send her emails like his classmates had their partners- so he had no idea what his partner was or looked like, but honestly he didn't care.

Her name was Cheri, a girl, that's all he knew.

* * *

Although he liked girls, correction, he 'loved' them.

He would still have to be courteous to her as their guest, that meant:

No arcades, no computer games, no football matches, no leaving the toilet seat up without care, no leaving his bedroom in a mess, no certain magazines stolen from his older brother's room, no porn, no touching himself when the porn or the hormones in his body became too much, no drinking milk from the carton out of the fridge which he wasn't allowed to do anyway but that is besides the point and finally no bad language or manners.

Else Miko Shibuya, mother of two and superb curry chef would quite literally have his eyes.

* * *

The train ground to a halt and the foreign students spilt out onto the platform as soon as the doors opened, and then one by one, with their luggage in tow walked over to meet their partners and their families.

Yuuri yawned and let his eyes droop, bored from the same colours, students with either brown, black or red hair dressed in greens, yellows, pinks and greys.

He was about to slip into a daydream when something caught his attention. One of the last students leaving the train.

Dressed in tight black jeans, a white shirt and a light blue jacket embroidered in places with an intricate swirling design. Soft strands of light blonde hair covering the eyes and framing a porcelain face, hanging just above the shoulders, truly beautiful.

A boy. 'figures,' he sighed

The blonde stepped off the train holding a navy blue suitcase sporting the same design as his jacket and lifted his head slightly revealing emerald green eyes rivalling the jewels that they shared the colour with in beauty.

He looked from left to right, surveying the platform in search of what Yuuri considered as, 'The lucky bastard who had him as a partner.'

The blonde continued to look across the platform his face showing what looked to be confusion and maybe, possibly, fear.

That was, until his beautiful green eyes met with onyx ones. Then his grimace was replaced with a gentle smile.

He proceeded to walk towards his target

* * *

No! Wait! Something wasn't right.

His partner was a girl, Cheri, Not a boy! Fate must be taunting him, getting his hopes up as to dash them when the blonde would walk up to the family behind his or something.

Unless.. Unless the blonde was a girl, thinking about it he couldn't really tell. He could be a girl just dressed as a boy. Yes that must be it, he hoped.

"Hello, you must be Mr and Mrs Shibuya, My name is Wolfram Von Bielefeld, it's nice to finally meet you." the blonde said with a slight French accent in a soft and gentle yet distinctly male tone.

Yuuri's parents simply smiled and greeted him whilst Yuuri gawped, this was a little embarrassing. His mind scrawled through the brief moment when he had bothered to glimpse at the papers and salvaged the name 'Cheri' from somewhere and he internally face palmed realising that 'nom de la mere' meant 'name of the mother'.

French had never been his strong point but fortunately it appeared that his beautiful blonde companion for the next week was fluent in English so language was not going to be a problem.

The blonde diverted his attentions from said boy's parents to him and smiled gently as he clasped his hands between his own soft pair.

"I'm very sorry if you attempted to email me, my family and I rarely touch the computer and I never go on my email." Wolfram apologised quietly and Yuuri couldn't help but blush at the fact that the boy was apologising to him whilst he couldn't have been asked to attempt to contact him at all.

If he had known in advance how nice the stunning boy was, he would have made sure to contact him indefinitely.

The onyx eyed boy smiled to himself, what had promised to be a very tedious and aggravating French exchange was now showed signs of being a rather good time; he smiled as he watched his partner get into the car and sighed in contentment, he was looking forward to his week now.

* * *

WRONG! OH GOD HE WAS WRONG!

Pre-Wolfram Von Bielefeld was the place to be!

He had wondered how another boy could look so beautiful and if the 'I-am-a-Guy-who-Likes-Guys' vibe hadn't hit him before, then it certainly had now.

First he had started talking to his mom about makeup brands and then if that wasn't enough they had started on a joint rant about how 'some men have no personal hygiene or manners'.

Yuuri, who probably fell into said category because he didn't feel the need to put down the toilet seat every time he went, felt himself inwardly and maybe a little outwardly cringe.

It wasn't that he was a homophobe…..okay scratch that! He was a homophobe! In fact he had decided in the last five minutes to crown himself the King of all homophobes! and Wolfram Von Bielefeld was most definitely someone to keep at arm's length.

Because if he got too close and came onto him, Yuuri didn't know if his Homophobic resolve could withstand it, because Wolfram did look fairly effeminate and was a damn sight prettier than most of girls in his year/school/town

…..Not that he thought that though, because after all he was the newly appointed king of all homophobes.

But that was beside the point.

Wolfram turned to him slowly and gave him a frown that appeared to increase as the black haired boy forcibly repeated 'stay away homo' directed at the blonde in his mind.

The blonde's eyes glinted and a nasty smile that Yuuri decided immediately he hated appeared showing his pearly teeth.

Pre-Wolfram Von Bielefeld was definitely the place to be! Yuuri thought in distress.

If that smirk was used to describe Wolfram Von Bielefeld, then Wolfram Von Bielefeld was evil.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha next chapter coming soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	2. I will bite you!

**Welcome to chapter 2 ^-^/ **  
**I did put this as a supernatural fic and you're about to get a glimpse as to why, so be warned! **

**Thankyou to my reviewers ^3^ I would give you cookies but i am a poor chef ~.~" anyways feel free in reviews to request goings on during my ficlet, believe me the crackier the better**

**~I might have to increase the rating for this fic at some point u_u but at the moment the T rating stands, same warnings as before ~ i still don't own despite my attempts **

**Let us begin!**

* * *

Yuuri slammed his fist on the bathroom door and heard the shower stop, rustling follow and finally a certain blonde open the door to finally let him have his turn, it was about bloody time, two hours was excessive.

He gawped at the blonde's bed attire, a pink negligee that went down to the floor, well actually it was a little too long.

Wolfram simply blinked at him in his cute façade and Yuuri dared not aggravate him too much, in the past three hours, forty five minutes and twenty seconds he had known the blonde. He had fundamentally learnt that whilst he might be appealing to the eyes and he might act polite and charming when necessary…

Actually underneath it all was a snobby, insecure, abusive and hot tempered brat that was in serious need of a rather hard slap.

"I wasn't too long was I?" Said blonde sneered his eyes glinting with something malicious

Yuuri just pushed past the other and slammed the door behind him, despite the urge to either whack him one or start an argument with him it would be within his best interests to not get into a fight in any way, shape or form.

After all both his parents were wrapped around the conniving brat's little finger as since dinner; when he helped lay the table, serve the food, clean away the table then wash and dry up, things neither Yuuri nor his brother ever did, they thought he was the best thing since sliced bread.

In fact they had made a joke about disowning their own offspring in favour of the blonde.

It was a joke, but the underlying message involved was obvious.

He opened the bathroom door fifteen minutes later, because Yuuri, masculinity personified and King of all homophobes did not require two hours to clean and preen.

Wolfram, effeminate looking boy wearing women's clothes, whom was probably (in Yuuri's mind) the prince of all homos, was sat at the window sill staring out at nothing.

The black haired boy shook his head at the others idiocy and clambered into his bed lying on his usual side, he propped himself on his pillows and picked up the clock to set the alarm for his normal school run.

His eye twitched as the bed dipped on his far side and his bratty exchange partner shuffled into a comfortable position next to him, turned on his side so his emerald eyes could look at him.

"You're futon is on the floor," Yuuri stated nonchalantly

"Thank you for pointing that out." The blonde mumbled slowly closing his eyes slightly and looking like he might drop off to sleep at any minute.

"You're not sleeping in my bed you know." Yuuri frowned turning to the blonde.

"I know that wimp." Wolfram muttered before shutting his eyes completely and momentarily falling asleep.

The black haired boy cursed under his breath before moving towards the other boy and shaking him awake.

"Uhhnnnn?" was the groggy response.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying? No means no!"

"Leave me alone wimp else I'll bite you." Wolfram mumbled snuggling into the pillows deeper infuriating the other.

"I am not a wimp! And what kind of threat is that?" Yuuri shouted at him once again jostling him awake, Wolfram made a sort of hissing noise which Yuuri classed as odd and sat up grumpily before grabbing the others chin and shoving him down onto the bed rapidly.

"Do you think it is an empty one?" Wolfram whispered haughtily and Yuuri noted with embarrassment that he was being straddled underneath the covers. "Because I will if you continue to piss me off like you are."

Yuuri felt a smile form on his lips at the seriousness of the blonde, bite him? He had thought the blonde was a little strange but bite him?

"How have I pissed you off Wolfram?" He asked with intent and watched as green eyes flared bright with contempt and hatred. Hadn't he said to himself he wasn't going to get into a fight with him?

"All your nasty prejudiced thoughts towards me, you don't even know me and you never made any attempt to know who I was before unlike everyone else!" The blonde hissed and Yuuri frowned at him in puzzlement.

How would he know about his thoughts and that he hadn't tried to contact him? Unless….

"You can read minds." Yuuri said more as a statement than a question and noted the blonde's horrified expression.

Wolfram struggled, as if to get away, but Yuuri noticing the tables of power had turned wrapped his hands around the others waist, pinning them flush against each other.

"Let go of me else I really will bite you!" Wolfram snarled and writhed at the same time, Yuuri could swear the blondes nails which were digging into his shoulders had gotten sharper.

"Once again with the biting? Don't you have another threat?"

Something snapped and Yuuri found it to be the blonde's nerve as he felt a sharp pain course from just above his collar bone, around where his jugular was.

It only lasted for a few short seconds before the blonde pulled back, a stain of blood on the crack of his lips, Yuuri looked horrified at him, noticing that emerald eyes had somehow turned amber and glazed.

Wolfram started to heave momentarily following and opened his mouth wider to swallow more oxygen.

That was when Yuuri noticed them.

A pair of small sharp fangs, slightly more pronounced than his other teeth.

Onyx eyes bugged whilst the other's breathing subsided despite his own eyes still retaining the orange hue.

Yuuri backed more so into his pillows so that he was sat up nearer to his headboard.

"You…You're a…a!" Yuuri found himself unable to finish as swiftly the other boy slid up him and lathed at the small bloody incisions with his tongue.

Alabaster hands clutched onto blue pyjamas and flexed much like a cat kneading with its paws as soft pink lips enclosed around the wounds and the other boy sucked softly.

Yuuri groaned at the feeling and slowly despite the potential danger of what he feared his exchange partner was and was doing, he slowly felt himself lulled into a deep and oblivious sleep.

* * *

**Short chapter is short ," wow I really skipped ahead of myself, I was hoping to drag this out and be like Guess Reviewers! Guess what wolfram is!...you can try now although I practically gave it away, anyway REVIEW! because I need your input! **

**Should the next chapter contain Angstiness or Fluff? Tell Meh O_O!**

**Hollita out x **


	3. So fluffy and Sugary you'll get Diabetes

**SO Fluffy and Sugary it will give you diabetes 3 **

**...It was supposed to be but the plot bunny said no " **

**(Throws boulder at plot bunny and hits it in the eye. Now it's blind because it was a cyclops to begin with, So I'm afraid You all now have Brail vision else the story would be invisible to you)**

**So welcome to chapter 3 ^3^ I managed to lengthen it a little more, but not sufficiently...HAVE NO FEAR! The next chapter the Blind Plotbunny states is very sound and therefore long ^-^/**

**A/N. Please ignore some of the random comments in brackets that I made...You'll know when'ya get there XP I was rather high when I wrote this " **

**Thankyou to my Little reviewers ^3^ I luffs you muches...I'm rambling? lets start.**

* * *

Yuuri's eyes fluttered open and quickly he switched off his alarm so it wouldn't ring.

He groaned from the tiredness one could only get if they had a particularly deep sleep and in response the blonde, who he had been sleeping with, stirred.

Yuuri opened his eyes wider and watched the other nuzzle into him with distaste, despite the fact the blonde looked mesmerizingly beautiful, because he was a boy and unless you're 'gay' you just don't enjoy that sort of thing so Yuuri most definitely didn't.

He dragged a tan arm from below the other and ran it along his throat with hesitance. Fearing the twanging pain he expected to come, he winced when he got to where his punctures should be but despite his cringing there was nothing there.

He exhaled with a smile and due to his relief dropped his arm and pulled the blonde closer to him, it was just a horrific dream in which the blonde had vampire fangs and bit into him.

Said blonde awoke and dragged himself upwards to a sitting position, Yuuri watched in shock as the other boy slid his hands along his chest up to his shoulders and arched his back in a similar way to a cat stretching before flumping back down into the covers.

Emerald eyes finally opened and Yuuri shifted so the other was no longer on top of him but at his side instead.

"You're still alive wimp?" Wolfram mumbled not fully awake yet still managing to have a disappointed tone.

"Thanks for trying to not sound too disappointed." Yuuri stated with sarcasm wondering in his head if what he feared had happened, had happened…..No bite marks though?

Wolfram smiled with amusement at the comment before shifting so he was more comfortable, "But I am disappointed," he breathed out. "I have to put up with your wimpy-ness for the next week.

"Well firstly I'm not a wimp and secondly I have to put up with you, a complete brat for the next week so I have it worse off." Yuuri grumbled.

"Don't piss me off else I'll bite you again."

"Heh! You didn't, no bite marks."

"Fine, this time I won't heal them away." Yuuri flinched slightly as the blonde sat up and smirked at him.

He pulled himself up to a sitting position also and found himself pleased that he was slightly taller than him, even whilst sitting.

"Hang on so you're actually a…" Yuuri queried in curiosity, placing his fingers gently on the others face and prying his top lip up with a very brave finger, "but you have no fangs?" he stated firmly pulling his fingers away, partly flustered as he had been touching Wolfram purposefully.

"They only form when necessary." The blonde clarified and Yuuri nodded, wondering why they were talking about being a creature that I don't know….wasn't supposed to exist, like one would the weather, shouldn't he be at least disgusted or horrified or something?

"So you have to bite people to live?"

"Well drink blood yes, but only a small amount. My family owns a blood transfusion company."

"Well that's convenient." Yuuri tittered and watched an amused smile form on the others lips.

"So uhh, do you usually take blood from people or do you just feed from transfusion blood?" he asked quietly and watched the blonde flush red and avert his eyes.

"Umm well I haven't..I…" Wolfram flushed even brighter red and Yuuri leaned closer.

"You?" Yuuri moved closer so that their faces were mere inches away from each other.

"''re the only person I've taken blood from." Emerald eyes met with his own and a burning blush just decided to molest his cheeks (Heheheh molest…cheeks), Wolfram quickly averted his gaze just as Miko came in to announce breakfast was ready baffled to find both boy's bright red and not looking at each other.

* * *

Yuuri sat uncomfortably in his seat and attempted to focus on the lesson at hand, which was impossible.

It was only now, around half one in the afternoon when several things had finally hit him.

1. Wolfram Von Bielefeld was actually a vampire, with the bitey fangs and the blood sucking.

2. Not only had he broken the King of Homophobes no.1 rule and slept in the same bed as the blonde, several things that had taken place, i.e. the cuddling, being drunk from, the blonde only ever drinking from him, were disgustingly intimate.

3. Not that he would ever, under pain of death admit it, but he actually didn't mind…

fact he actually liked it?

Said black haired boy whacked his head against the desk in a vain attempt to clear his head, all he got were funny looks and a ringing headache.

"Shibuya, do you think you could please attempt to be relatively normal? Everyone is looking at me like I belong in an insane asylum as well now." The bespectacled boy sharing a desk with him sighed.

"Can it Murata, I'm already having a hard day." Yuuri mumbled rubbing his head.

"The exchange partner from hell?" Murata smirked re-adjusting his glasses.

"Literally." Yuuri stated in annoyance.

"That's why I was smart and hid the letter from my parents, mind you, you're partner is the heir of one of the richest companies in France so no wonder you're having a hard time."

"Yeah, thanks for the moral support." Yuuri sighed; it wasn't like he expected sympathy from his supposed best friend.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Yuuri trudged up to the school gate along with the other fools that had exchange partners, in order to collect his French companion from his day trip.

It was annoying because whilst they had been travelling round the local chocolate factory having a sample of melted milk chocolate every five minutes, he had been doing French.

If he'd of had the blonde there it would have been easy, but no. Wolfram was too busy putting weight on by having a toxic amount of chocolate pumped into his system whilst he, Yuuri Shibuya, King of all hypocritical homophobes had to do a French grammar test in which he got nine….

….out of fifty

So he was going to have to grovel to the blonde to help him pass his retake.

Said blonde was waiting for him with an irritated face, his fellow piers had either pissed him off to no end and in his little mind he was shouting 'I'll bite you! I'll bite you all!" or he didn't appreciate chocolate.

The latter was impossible; he had a huge bag filled with the stuff.

* * *

When they got home, eventually.

Yuuri went about the sad news of telling his parents he had no hopes of getting into a career involving languages and whilst he was embarrassed, upset and worried for their reaction, they couldn't care less.

And then following dinner the fun began, with Wolfram first mocking him for getting less than twenty percent in a simple grammar test and then ranting about how easy French verbs were.

French verbs weren't easy, there easy if you've grown up with them but not otherwise.

"Right, that's it! I give up!" Yuuri announced angrily to the blonde who opened his mouth to insult him but had a hand firmly clamped over it before words can come out. "And don't say you'll bite me."

"ummlll buphttt oooo."

Yuuri pulled his hand away and sighed, "This is useless, if even you can't help me then I'm officially screwed."

"Don't blame me, it not like we're combined or anything so unless you can learn it yourself, I really can't do that much." Wolfram retorted sharply.

"Combined?" Yuuri's attention was piqued

"I don't know that much about it, my older brother explained it once but I wasn't really interested at the time. Basically it's where you make a bond with another that allows you to communicate via thoughts; only a few of us have the ability to read minds anyway so he probably explained it to me because I'm one of those few." Wolfram mused.

"Sounds fantastic how…."

"But there's a catch." Wolfram cut him off, "I just can't remember it."

"I see, a bad catch?"

"No, just it had something important to do with it; maybe it was the length of time?"

"What about the time?" Yuuri questioned, incredibly interested right now.

"It takes a few hours or so I've heard in order for both people to access each other, but it's quite good because although you can contact each other, you can't read each other's thoughts constantly so you aren't 'in each other's heads' all the time."

"That is probably it. So how do you go about it?"

"It would require me biting another and injecting some of my own blood into them." Wolfram stated before getting up and making his way to the bedroom exit, "But still, it would be cheating and I can only do it with one person and that isn't going to be you wimp."The blonde smiled cruelly before making his way out.

"Thanks for getting my hopes up brat!" Yuuri seethed loudly for the blonde to hear.

A 'you're welcome' drifted to him from downstairs.

* * *

**," I need to write that next chapter damned fast ne? It promises to be rather Eheheheheheh (Averts eyes) Review to speed up said Process!**


	4. More than for just a french test

**Hola! I am back with chapter 4 ^-^/ Originally I intended to put it out really quickly after chapter 3 but my computer said no and decided to break ~.~"**

**Anyway! I got round it so here it is... Oh and Thankyou to my Reviewers my blinded plot bunny appreciates it, it likes to update this story very regularly, which is odd ._.  
**

**all the usual warnings and the disclaimer that i do not own**

**let us begin!**

* * *

Yuuri, King of all homophobes (with exceptions where certain blonde people are concerned) was in a slight dilemma.

The dilemma of which his brain refused to let him learn anything when there was a potential way of getting around it.

He had tried the classic 'the internet knows all approach' but found absolutely no information about vampiric combining (shouldn't he be doing French :D), he supposed it was because otherwise, fanatics who looked up stuff like that all day would find out too much.

Giving up on trying to learn his French, Yuuri went downstairs to where the blonde was eating toast and drinking tea.

"How's the French going?" Wolfram asked after swallowing a bite of toast.

"Awfully, I'm going to fail." Yuuri stated solemnly before risking life and limb by stealing one of the blonde's slices of toasted bread.

Wolfram glared before taunting him with a "Yep, I'm definitely not going to combine with you now"

"You weren't anyway, but I was wondering, you said that you inject your blood into someone?"

"Yes."

"Well how does that work?"

"It comes through our fangs and it is quite hard to control so it takes a lot of concentration, but once we're combined with someone we don't have to control it because the person we're biting won't combine with us."

* * *

Later on, Wolfram walked up to the bathroom and Yuuri grabbed him to prevent him from going in.

"I'm first!" He shrieked as the blonde struggled in his hold.

"No you're not wimp, I require piping hot water and you will else use it all." Wolfram hissed wrenching himself free and being followed into the bathroom. "Get out! I'm not having you in here." He stated half laughing as the other boy blushed furiously and he turned the bath tap on.

"What! You're having a bath this time! That will take even longer!" Yuuri squeaked, tugging at the blonde's arm to pull him away from the bath and failing.

"Well I require a long hard think about some things." Wolfram retorted feeling arms wrap around his waist and the black haired boy pull him from the bath side.

"Such things as?" Yuuri tittered increasing his hold on the blonde.

"None of your business!" The blonde smirked and hauled himself back to the tub only to be pulled back from it.

Wolfram tried to pry himself from the other by turning and Yuuri pulled him closer still, so that just as the blonde turned and he pressed them together, their lips met.

Black and emerald eyes enlargened at each other, just as a figure appeared through the wall and perched on the counter.

"Damn! I had thought you weren't going to make any moves Wolfram." The shadow snickered before forming into a long haired blonde with glinting blue eyes that turned gold.

Wolfram drew back but Yuuri felt his hands tighten on his arms.

"Get lost Sara, You're not wanted here." Wolfram hissed, quickly turned off the tap to the bath before glaring at the other blonde.

"Ouch, so stingy! So Yuuri Shibuya knows what we are?" The other blonde smiled, crossing his legs and placing his hands over his knee.

Yuuri looked at him in shock, another vampire? Which could pass through walls? Judging by how Wolfram had tensed he was bad news, despite how he looked.

"Hmmm, you know if you're after a combination partner, I'm quite happy to become it." Sara directed at Yuuri all too sweetly.

"He is not combining with you." Wolfram snarled his eyes changing in anger.

"Why? Are you going to combine with him then? Or are you going to eat him? His blood smells quite delicious." Gold eyes flashed blue in challenge and Yuuri noted that he potentially could be in a rather dangerous situation.

The long haired blonde stood up and brushed himself off, "Well?"

Wolfram simply tightened his hold.

"Yes he is!" Yuuri announced causing the blonde to look at him and mouth a 'what', as he pulled him closer.

"Really? Well when is this supposed to be happening?" Sara chided in a tone Yuuri didn't like.

"Tonight." Yuuri asserted, feeling himself glaring at the blonde, after all if Wolfram didn't like his presence then it certainly wasn't one worth wanting.

"Oh that's good, because as you may know Yuuri, those of us that can combine can sense a combination taking place within a fifty mile radius. So, keep in mind that if you do not combine then I will consider you game…..as in the edible kind."

With that the blonde was gone leaving the two boys clutching onto each other with a bitter taste left in their mouths.

"That is Sara, an adoption of my family; he has an exchange partner from a neighbouring school but obviously he feels that he would rather take something associated with me." Wolfram spat.

"So if we don't combine he will be a problem?" Yuuri asked quietly, moving his head so he could find the comfort by nuzzling blonde tresses, almost immediately he felt his pulse slow and his muscles relax pleasurably.

"Yes, he will most likely try to kill you, but he won't risk angering my family if we are combined." Wolfram whispered into his neck, pressing a hand on its other side.

"Then it is a little more serious than doing it just for a French test?"

"Most definitely."

"So much so that you'll do it." Yuuri stated, lifting the blonde by his waist and seating him on the bath rim,

"Perhaps, but once done, we will be bound until one of us dies." Wolfram breathed, moving so his lips were practically touching the others.

"I would rather that than be killed by your rival." Yuuri breathed, sliding hands down the others back and into his pants.

"I would rather that than let my rival take something from me." Wolfram smiled before pressing his lips to the others softly.

Yuuri reciprocated the chaste gesture before pulling away and leaving the blonde looking bewildered.

"Have your bath, but don't stay in too long, I'll use my parents' en suite. " Yuuri smiled awkwardly before leaving.

* * *

Wolfram slowly opened the bathroom door and found the other sitting on the bed reading.

Gently, he glided over and sat next to him, leaning so they were against each other.

"It might hurt," he said softly and the black haired boy nodded placing down his book and turning to face him. "And you might be in pain for a few hours."

"But it is necessary," Yuuri mumbled and nodded before pulling the blonde on top of him and adjusting so he was lying on the bed with the covers over them.

Wolfram slowly brought his lips over the others jugular.

"…Yuuri"

"hmmm?"

"Can we switch positions?"

Yuuri frowned, yet complied so he was on top of the blonde, "May I ask why I'm on top?"

"Because when I don't suppress myself I might not be able to stop so then you can get away."

Yuuri nodded and winced in anticipation as the blondes lips reattached themselves to his jugular, he then grunted unwillingly as he felt fangs puncture into the vein and a hot liquid enter his blood stream.

The pain dulled slowly and Yuuri felt the blonde relax on top of him as a soft sucking motion began and Yuuri could feel the others lips upon his flesh.

He exhaled softly as the blonde's tongue began to lap at the blood escaping the wounds and more heat entered his system.

Subconsciously he wrapped his arms around the other and slowly slid his hands under the fabric of the other's nightgown and into small lacy boxer briefs in order to squeeze the small, pert mounds underneath.

Wolfram moaned at the feel and drove his fangs deeper into the other, parting his legs more so he could wrap them around the other and clutching at the blue fabric between the black haired boy's shoulder blades.

Yuuri groaned at the additional pain and ground into the blonde squeezing his buttocks firmly.

Wolfram exhaled sharply and pulled his fangs out, sliding his tongue along the others neck, nipping and sucking on occasion before returning to the wound and re-biting injecting even more hot fluid.

Yuuri blushed fiercely, mentally associating the blonde's liquids that were entering him with another natural body fluid associated with the dangerous level of intimacy they were sharing.

Despite part of him screaming at the fact that he was not only letting himself be the food supply of vampire but a male vampire as well, he had come to the conclusion that Wolfram was a simple exception where gender values had no importance whatsoever and that the danger of the situation concerning the other vampire was far too great to make such a trivial thing matter, for the current time that was.

Wolfram slid his hands into Yuuri's hair and lifted a leg up, sliding his toes along the inside of his pyjama clad leg and up to his own buttocks.

Yuuri shuddered and forgot his musings at the blonde's ministrations and he wondered if it was done on purpose because he was thinking of things the blonde didn't appreciate, he wouldn't be surprised.

Wolfram released a final spurt of warm fluid before removing his fangs and lapping the wound till it healed.

Yuuri partly dazed from the experience and less blood deftly found the light switch and pressed sending them into darkness, he then carefully held the blonde before rolling them over so their positions were reversed.

Wolfram breathed heavily into his neck and Yuuri felt the soft murmur of his heart beat pressed against his.

Somehow the parts of him in contact with the blonde began to tingle and he figured the combination between them must be coming into effect.

He mentally snickered a "Yeah take that Sara," only to hear a, "Hush and go to sleep wimp," from the blonde.

He exhaled through a smile and drifted off into a world of his own.

* * *

**Yes I had Sara in it, albeit I made Yuuri OOC and not think he is the best thing since sliced bread! ~,~""""  
**

**Also I've had a couple of messages asking why Yuuri is so much less of a wimp in this and actually reciprocates wolfie at times ~ My mind has come to the conclusion that when being bitten or post bitten or thinking he might be bitten, Yuuri's just off his head n_n; **

**Anyways Review mai Reviewers, REVIEW! **

**Hollita Out X  
**


	5. Meh Chapter of Mehness

**Hello again and welcome to Chapter 5 ^-^**/  
** It's not so good as the last but it is very important ._. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner and Unfortunately my Granny is getting married tomorrow...yes you read right ¬_¬ An old lady is getting married tomorrow...This is her third...She kills her husbands off ._. **

**Anyway this means I won't be updating for at least three days T^T but please bear with meh!  
Oh and thank you to my reviewers...as a little Gift I present you with This  
...I drew it in the very early hours of the morning, with a slight headache so the proportions and all out drawing is far from my best but I hope you like it anyway **

**It's Here: (Don't forget to remove the spaces and add the dots where the [dot]'s are ;D)**

**http:/ miseria-chan[dot]deviantart[dot]com /#/d2udz4p**

**Anyway...apart from my drawing I do not own, so lets begin!**

* * *

"You perverted wimp! How dare you have such thoughts and touch me like that!"

Yuuri's head batted to the side as a rather irate blonde whacked him with a forceful pillow yet again.

It was one of those dreams, where you have it and then when you wake up you think 'holy crap! Where the hell did that come from?'

Accept his dream had consisted of the Blonde not wearing very much, only some very scanty underwear and Yuuri touching him in places no homophobe would. Oh! And subconsciously his body had been touching said places in his sleep.

Wolfram was not impressed at the molestation and Yuuri had been brutally woken to a vicious pillow attack.

* * *

The awkwardness from the morning didn't leave as he hadn't truly mastered the combination system in having disclosed thoughts so when within a few metres of the blonde; Wolfram unfortunately got to hear and visually see everything he was thinking.

Usually Yuuri's mind was filled with images from his dream and the result was some form of abuse, as it hitting, slapping, punching, kicking and at one point a rather sharp knee that made him collapse into the foetal position.

As a bonus a rather pissy blonde included no help in his French retake – which he failed awfully and people starting to notice what Yuuri had overheard as being described as a 'lovers tiff' which did not help things.

It was so noticeable that a few of Wolfram's piers had even come up to him to give him advice and ideas for gifts he could get in order to appease the blonde.

During lunch, when Wolfram had deliberately cleared off to avoid Yuuri's thoughts, a brown haired girl came up and sat opposite him.

Yuuri smiled politely but expected her to be like the rest and start bombarding him with ideas and advice.

But she simply sat opposite him and picked at her food and Yuuri thought he was in the clear.

"Are you and Wolfie going out?" She asked quietly and Yuuri looked at her oddly.

"Is that what everyone thinks?" Yuuri replied in a hushed tone.

"Well it's what everyone assumes, because Wolfie is a very jealous person at times and just the other day when we were on the way back from the chocolate factory one of the girls said that they found you attractive and he got very upset." She divulged quietly and a light bulb flicked on in Yuuri's head.

So that was why he looked so pissed off the other day, Yuuri felt himself smile and looked at the girl with a slight smirk.

"So what happens if we are together?"

The girl flushed bright red and Yuuri breathed air out his nose in amusement.

"Umm well, we just wanted to know because, well umm how do I explain, Wolfie is like the prince of our school so when he comes out with a new girlfriend or boyfriend everyone wants to know." She smiled in embarrassment.

"Hang on. Wolfram's Bi?"

"Yes? Why? Did you think he only dated guys?" She smirked as it was Yuuri's time to blush.

"Never mind, anyway we're not going out, I only like girls." She looked shocked but then nodded and left.

Yuuri was pissed off; the girl had subconsciously made him question his sexuality.

That was kind.

He walked outside to the school courtyard and mentally screamed as his vision clouded over with yet another scantily dressed blonde who was this time dressed in his blue pyjamas….well the top anyway .

"Why do I keep on seeing you Wolfram?"

"Because you combined with him."

Yuuri stop his musing and shot a look upwards to the familiar unwanted blonde who got up from him position on the roof and jumped down to the ground by him.

Yuuri began to back away but stopped when he saw the other holding out a book for him to take; it was antique looking, moth eaten and dusty with a broken spine.

"I didn't you two actually would combine seeing as Wolfram knows even less on the subject than I do, but anyway you might want to read up on it because, take for instance page forty two…"

Yuuri flipped it open at Sara's gesture to look.

"Effects of Combinations: Why do people combine?" Yuuri read out to the other and he nodded.

"Paragraph four."

"Another reason for a combination is to conclude a mate, originally used for arranged marriages between blue bloods; a combination between two people slowly makes both participants attracted to each other despite the possible futility involved." Yuuri stopped reading and looked up horrified at the other.

"Page fifty nine, paragraph six." Yuuri frantically turned to it

"Because a combination is designed to be exclusively between each couple, one of the most noticeable affects is the lack of libido for anyone other than a person's partner. Whilst this creates perfect relationships where there is no risk of adultery taking place, if a couple's relationship becomes damaged beyond repair neither of the two will be able to truly love another."

Yuuri gawped and shut the book in horror the other at least didn't find it funny.

"If I had known the consequences, I wouldn't have pushed it into play." Sara stated solemnly and Turned to go, "you should read through the last few chapters, there is mention of cancelling it but I haven't read it because time is of the essence where cancelling it is involved."

Yuuri skipped lessons that afternoon and read through the book in the library, despite the fact he was meant to be working in science with Murata as his lab partner.

This was just too important.

He could understand why he was getting such visions of the blonde which was a relief but at the same time he was stressed from the pressure of finding out how to cancel their reckless combination, Wolfram would be grateful too…. He hoped.

* * *

As soon as they were home Yuuri wasted no time in pushing the other up the stairs, in his room and showing him the situation.

Wolfram looked pale and miserable and instead of bothering to explain how to end it he just would anyway, because he figured that even if Wolfram didn't want to break it, he would have to because after all Wolfram was male.

The system was quite simple, all Yuuri had to do was meet both his palms with the blondes and kiss him vigorously whilst visualising their combination as a chain and it snapping, however it had a time limit of 18 hours since the bond was made and being as good at maths as he was, he worked out from looking at the clock there that read half four, that from a negative point of view he had around five minutes to prevent them from being tied together for all time.

The clock ticked menacingly a minute forward and Yuuri felt his heart race at it.

Without warning he tackled a rather sickly looking Wolfram, who was in a state from the information, onto the bed and slid them up to the pillows so the blonde's neck was supported.

Wolfram inevitably struggled and another minute passed, Yuuri panicked silently and hastily grabbed his hands, spreading them at different angles and pressed their lips together in a bruising fashion but was accepted regardless, which he was grateful for at least.

Pressing his tongue into Wolframs mouth and earning a moan in recognition Yuuri fought the urge to move his hands around him and focused on the job at hand.

It felt like the combination between them was attempting to prevent him from breaking it as every time he visualised chains he just found them to be around the blonde.

He partially broke the kiss and winced as he glanced at the clock and the one minute remaining, with full concentration on the task in hand and none on the actual kissing Yuuri mentally snapped a large chain and pulled away just before the last minute went.

He got up from his place and sighed, noticing Wolfram was too flustered by the act to have a go at him and he smiled sadly, in a way it was depressing that he had practically given up the other boy because though he would never admit or tell him, he actually liked kissing the blonde.

A door downstairs clicked shut and Yuuri went out and glanced from the landing to find it was his brother, making him race down the stairs.

"Ahh Yuu-chan, How is the French exchange going?" Shori asked, happily dumping his briefcase by the foot of the stairs

"Fine…..you're home early," Shori lowered an eyebrow before glancing at his watch and rolling his eyes, before smiling and walking to his study.

Yuuri exhaled and returned to his room finding Wolfram lying on the bed reading the book Sara had given him.

Yuuri stated it was Sara who had given it him, to appease the glare marring the blonde's features.

It didn't help though, if anything Wolfram just got angrier as his eyes turned amber in seconds and Yuuri felt a cold chill from the evil aura he was emitting.

Wolfram shut the book quietly before laying it at his side and looking at him sullenly.

"It was for the best, it would ruin our lives otherwise." Yuuri bargained.

"What would?" Wolfram sounded annoyed.

"Well everything would."

"No. What would? I haven't got a clue what you're on about. You didn't tell me about Sara which just made my day even better, I've had to put up with your perverse thoughts all day along with everyone asking me if we're dating and I can't take anymore stupidity…..Like your stupid clock."

Yuuri looked at the blonde in a mix of shock and amusement, partially because it was the weirdest rant he'd ever heard and the blonde's finally justification…."How's my clock stupid?" Yuuri snickered as Wolfram visibly got even more riled up and flushed red in anger.

"It can't even tell the right time! It's twenty minutes slow and getting slower."

A loud bang racked the house as Yuuri hit the floor, Wolfram shrieked before running to him and Shori raced up the stairs to find the blonde crying over his unconscious little brother.

* * *

**Meh average chapter is average...Please review to give me nice things to look forward to after the event that is my Gran's wedding...Did i mention I'm a bridesmaid?...I hate my dress ._.**

**Hollita Out X**


	6. Being a hypocrite is a hard existance

**Hello my readers, I have returned! ^3^ **  
**Back from the wedding which was not so much as a catastrophe as I though it might be, except my granny now lives in Stratford (Shakespeare FTW!) and it is further to travel to visit her. T^T**

**But anyway, How was my dress? I changed it...I just whined (Being a whiny bitch sometimes pays off you know! ^^;) and I got to wear a vintage lace dress I had and a Hat! **  
**OwO Me loves the hats:**

**Heres a picture, My sis is the one in lilac (just remember to remove the spaces ;)) **

**http:/ / www. facebook. com/photo. php?pid =273298 & l =28d0741111 & id =100000345256792**

**Sorry it's so late, I planed to post it on the train journey home, but I forgot my laptop charger and laptop died ," I felt sorry for the passengers surrounding me, and my family.**  
**I was just finishing the chapter going**

** "fufufufu~" [Thats how I laugh don't judge meh ~,~"] Then when I switched onto internet and Laptop died on me I wailed ._. rather loudly.**

**But at least I saved the chapter n_n**

**x**

* * *

"I think I have concussion Wolf! Please, let's have a rest."

"No! You don't! I can sense it, you just have a headache because you're a wimp who passed out and hit the floor hard because you tried to break our bond and failed, which may I remind you, you didn't let me know about and tried to do behind my back, which is cowardly and sly and just proves how much of a wimp you are. So NO! We're not having a rest!" Wolfram huffed marching on ahead along the wet path carrying a pink and frilly umbrella to shield his vibrant hair from the drizzle.

Yuuri sighed apathetically and followed, without an umbrella, because he didn't own one and unlike the blonde, was neither self assured or oblivious to the femininity of it enough to risk the humility of using one that his mother had leant.

Having said that if Yuuri dared, he'd probably get beaten up for being a 'gay faggot' meanwhile Wolfram on the other hand practically got away murder in this case and didn't even so much as get a funny look.

Not that anyone would dare, else they'd be bitten, beaten up, screamed at and generally pulverised by a small bratty blonde with an attitude problem.

They were walking along the path of the nearest zoo trying to find information from various pens of animals; it was a teamwork task that the schools had set up with a similar task to take place in France, with lavish prizes for the winners.

Wolfram being his usual hot tempered and competitive self was determined to win and valued the idea that first in and complete, first to win.

A scream from the blonde ahead drew Yuuri to his senses and from his musing to chase after him; Wolfram was very annoyed at his 'apparent dawdling'.

Yuuri collapsed against the bars of the cage, containing 'howler monkeys' as Wolfram read the information placket thoughtfully before working out the code involved and filling it in the designated place in the little red book he'd been given, with a little trouble due to holding the atrocious umbrella also.

"Finished," he announced proudly and Yuuri smiled at the sheer delight expressed.

"Well let's go hand it in, get our prize and just spend the rest of the day relaxing and going on the rides." Yuuri sighed taking his weight off the steel bars.

"Our prize?" Wolfram patronised and Yuuri looked at him questioningly, "But I did all the work, you didn't do anything."

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics; it was one of those experiences where the green eyed vampire would attempt to press him into retaliation, which he always did, for him to tell him he was being an idiotic wimp and just generally prove he was better than him.

Yuuri reckoned it was either the blonde's way of 'playing' or it was because he occasionally needed to reassure himself that he was superior.

Yuuri smirked and forced himself not to bite back, instead taking a gentle tone, "You're right Wolf, I did absolutely nothing. So whatever the prize is you can have it. All… To…. your….self." he ended dragging out the last in a slow melodic tone.

Wolfram frowned at the response, as if not quite registering the reaction. Yuuri smiled softly at his bewilderment before dropping it as the other looked tentative and started to shuffle his feet uncomfortably, clutching the handle of the umbrella tightly.

Yuuri moved closer and opened his mouth to speak, "But I want you to share it with me." Wolfram flushed bright red at his comment and Yuuri felt his own cheeks burn just as the rain decided to pelt down heavily making him have to take cover underneath the umbrella with the blonde, which did not improve his flustering.

* * *

The door of the aquarium building was wrenched open allowing two drenched boys in. A pair of girls still filling their red competition booklet looked at them in shock before stifling giggles from a mild case of schadenfreude. **[Schadenfreude is german standing for 'the delight at the misery of others/glad it is not you! Its a good word, use it and people will think you're a genius even if you believe what happened in 'axis powers hetalia' really did. ,""""]**

Wolfram's umbrella had been brutally murdered by a particularly nasty gust of wind, its metal frame broken, leaving them completely at the mercy of the elements.

Said elements weren't kind and had decided to saturate their clothes thoroughly.

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably noting that his boxers were also unfortunately damp, the cotton clinging to his skin, unwanted and cooling.

He Involuntarily shivered at the change in temperature and the cooling of his clothes, meanwhile Wolfram seethed at his own current wet situation and silently mourned the death of his favourite pink accessory, looking at its broken metal clasps and exhaling in annoyance, seeing they were beyond repair.

Yuuri wandered into the circular aquaria room, finding it empty and soundless apart from the drone of the water system and bubbles from its filter.

"There is no one here." He commented idly returning to find the blonde sitting on the floor next to a heater, the atrocious umbrella sticking out of bin next to him.

"That is because no one in their right mind would come here in this rotten weather." Wolfram hissed, rubbing his shoulders for warmth, "I'm completely soaked through." He grumbled.

"Even to your underwear?" Yuuri stated without thought.

"Yes even to my…." Wolfram stopped and Yuuri got hit in the back of the head with a thrown umbrella.

"What was that for?" Yuuri turned, clutching his head and shrieked at the blonde who was bright red with embarrassment.

"You pervert!" Wolfram shrieked then looked miserable, "Why did you ask me that?"

Yuuri blinked and frowned, why did he ask him that?

"Why?" Wolfram mumbled pulling his knees to himself and laying his head on them, looking to the side, "Pass me my umbrella wimp, it might get infected with your stupidity."

"Wolfram that insult was lame, besides your girly umbrella is of no use now." Yuuri retorted irritated and upset by the 'lame insult'.

"If my insult was 'lame' why are you so upset? Your insult was just as pathetic but it doesn't bother me." Wolfram sniped as he hit the nail bang on the head making Yuuri more exasperated.

"Yeah, that's because you can take back what you dish out."

"Yeah. That's a good thing." Wolfram patronised stretching out his legs and smirking.

"No it just proves how much of a bitchy brat you are." Yuuri laughed watching the others eye twitch angrily.

Wolfram gracefully rose from his position and Yuuri watched helplessly mesmerised as a slender index finger trailed up his chest and neck, stopping at his chin.

"Better to be a bitchy brat than a pathetic wimp." Green eyes flashed maliciously and Yuuri focused a glare. **[The 'Fufufufufufu'ing' starts here ._.]**

"At least I'm normal and fancy the correct sex." Yuuri blurted out and then wished he could take it back.

Wolfram blinked a few times before it registered before a very slight smiled graced his lips.

"I do, just...I can go both ways. But if you're so sure of your normalcy that you don't have any attraction for guys, then accept my challenge." Wolfram cooed gently, sensually dragging the tips of his nails down the others neck to where the fabric of his shirt was.

Yuuri stepped backwards and continued, being pursued by the blonde whose sharp fingernails were pressing into his chest until he met the darkened wall and noticed the blonde's pupils become cat like to help him see.

"My challenge is, for the next three days. You must not touch me. That means, no sleeping in bed with me and no sliding your hands into my underwear."

Yuuri flushed crimson as the memory of him doing that flashed through his mind.

"No perverted comments regarding me or another male and no indecent thoughts, oh and keep in mind that vampires are a form of demon, which feed off the seven deadly sins, that includes lust." Wolfram purred, sliding his fingers back up the others chest and revelling in his discomfort. "Manage that and I'll accept your normalcy and as a reward when you visit me in France, I'll make sure my family don't rip you to pieces. Now come along, it's no longer raining."

Yuuri watched silently as the blonde scooped up his umbrella and opened the door practically servicing the metal handle, he exhaled and followed knitting his eyebrows together as his closed distance between them.

Halfway along the track heading towards the main part of the zoo, Wolfram abruptly stopped causing his black haired counterpart to stumble to a stop, avoiding any body contact.

Wolfram languidly turned and smiled, pressing his hands on the other's shoulders and raising himself onto the balls of his feet to increase his height so he could press his lips to the others for a chaste momentary kiss.

"I forgot to mention that I will not be making it easy for you." He grinned before turning around and striding off.

Yuuri gulped and breathed heavily following the other and dreading what the blonde would do next.

* * *

**Tadaaaa~ I will post the next chapter shortly to make up for my absence, Hope you liked ~ if so, please review for encouragement! **

**Hollita out x**


	7. The chapter that took too long

**Hello Hello I'm back! T^T I apologise profusely. **

**A few days back (when this should of been posted) I somehow broke my graphics tablet and it made me rather depressed and then the other day my grandad fell quite ill and was admitted to hospital, so I really wasn't in the mood to post anything at the time, **

**Plotbunny went into mourning too.**

**But it returned! and so I couldn't leave my lovely reviewers waiting any longer! I'm sorry it took me so long ._.**

**Also I apologise for the chapter, it's far from my favourite but hopefully you'll think it's okay-ish...plus there are probably a hell of a lot of mistakes ~,~" but I don't wanna get a beta, because reading back and noticing my mistakes when they're up for people to see, encourages me to stop making them u_u Bad logic is Bad.**

**Anyways welcome to chapter 7 **  
**thankyou to all my reviewers, **

**I would reply to you all but my computer hardrive is so full and my internet so poor it would take me hours to only respond to a few, seriously putting art up on deviant art and adding stories to this can take hours :O**

* * *

Yuuri felt his eye twitch as he glared at the brown haired boy who Wolfram had been showing way to much interest in on the coach journey back.

He couldn't help but feel jealous at the way the blonde was practically putting him on a pedestal and praising him because he and his partner had come second in the school challenge.

They were the pair with the most points for the challenge, they had won. But it was no conciliation when the blonde showed this much interest in the other and not him.

Yuuri wasn't normally a jealous person but part of the reason he felt so much hatred right now was the fact that he was never praised and only insulted. Whilst another, who the blonde didn't even know, was getting such kind treatment.

Wolfram started to giggle at something the other said, in a way the Yuuri could only describe as what a girl does when she fancies a boy and feels she has to find him amusing and interesting, he huffed in annoyance. It didn't go unnoticed.

Wolfram stopped the incessant giggling abruptly before apologising as he was 'tired'.

He turned to Yuuri slowly and without inhibition pressed their lips together before turning around and lying down into his chest so he could still face and talk to the brown haired boy who now couldn't talk to him without a stutter and blushing bright red.

Everyone saw it and he couldn't help but swear under his breath.

Yuuri reckoned this was the first stage of the impossible challenge of evil; make him feel as jealous as hell.

Hushed whispers came from people surrounding him and he scowled hearing a few;

"See I told you him and Wolfie were together!"

"But Shibuya said they weren't."

"Yes but did you see how jealous Shibuya was getting!"

"I know, I can't believe Wolfie would lower himself."

"Lower himself? I think their perfect for each other!"

"I wonder which is on top."

"I knew he was gay."

"Damnit! I hope they kiss again, I want pictures."

"Oh My God! You got a picture of it? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa "

* * *

The coach arrived back at school and unloaded its cargo of students that were all in severe need of warm, hot baths.

Yuuri groaned as Wolfram stole his coat and used it to shield himself from the drizzle whilst his newly dried clothes dampened once again.

The journey on the bus wasn't pleasant either; as all the seats were damp from previous people using them, the bus had an air conditioning system that was stuck on 'high cooling', making the vehicle outstandingly cold and Wolfram was snuggling up to him for warmth in view of the homophobic bullies in the years above.

The door of his house opened and the two of them barged in, covered in mud because Yuuri had complained that the blonde was going to get him lynched and it ended up in a tussle that made its way into a muddy puddle on the roadside, which technically meant he'd lost the challenge but Wolfram didn't appear to have noted it.

Miko was not impressed.

"You two are a mess! You're not using my bathroom; you can share Yuu-Chan's and don't walk through my house in those clothes!"

Wolfram immediately took that as strip and Yuuri watched momentarily in shock before copying and then pelting after the blonde up the stairs, in just their underwear.

The blonde slammed the bathroom door open and rushed to the bath turning the hot water on as much as it would produce.

Yuuri thought better of it and rushed into the shower, removing his underwear and tossing it over the top.

Laughing manically.

The water was cold, freezing cold. He screeched and switched it off frantically, but not quick enough to be doused in the freezing liquid.

The blonde was in hysterics, he could hear him cackling over the roar of the tap, at least the condensation on the glass was covering him.

"You Bastard! You're using all the hot!" Yuuri hissed, shivering in the cold cubicle, completely naked but unwilling to expose himself by leaving it. "I'll throttle you!"

"That's a bit dark for you Yuu-Chan!" Wolfram sing-songed, the water stopping before restarting as he set up the cold.

"Shut up and get out Wolfie! I'm not coming out of this shower with you hanging around." Yuuri retorted sharply, mimicking the cute nickname calling.

"And why is that Yuu-chan? Because you decided to discard your underwear? I've already seen everything; there was no condensation when you got in, it's a little late now."

Yuuri felt his blood run cold and covered himself over with his hands as the water stopped and the blonde slipped into the bath with an audible sigh of contentment.

Minutes passed and Yuuri shivered realising the cold.

"You don't intend to take an hour do you?" He hissed venomously, shifting his feet in an ill attempt to gain warmth.

"Two actually." Yuuri made a low anger filled noise at the blonde's response, "Why?"

"Don't 'Why?' Me." Yuuri seethed and heard the blonde exhale in amusement. "You know exactly why!"

"No~ I don't, maybe if you told me." Wolfram muttered in a way that would make butter melt.

"Well let's see, I am inside a freezing cold shower without any clothes."

"I don't see the problem in that." Wolfram's lips curved into a smile and he could practically feel the others blush. "Besides you could always share the bath with me."

"No thanks I'd rather freeze."

* * *

Ten minutes later Wolfram smirked at the other in the bath with him.

Yuuri knitted his eyebrows together and responded with a glare, the water was so hot it was making him dizzy.

The blonde lazily pulled a leg up before sliding his palms across it lathering himself in body wash.

Yuuri couldn't help but focus on it, as long slender fingers trailed past his knee and along alabaster thighs before the process was repeated upon a matching limb.

Wolfram noticed and slowed his movements; he squeezed out some more of the vanilla scented substance onto his palm before sliding it up his body straight from his navel to where his heart lay, leaving a trail of suds behind.

The black haired boy was staring, completely enraptured. Wolfram smiled at the dazed look of his exchange partner, waggling a finger in front of him and noticing a lack of response.

"You fell completely into it Yuuri, but now we'll see how straight you really are."

* * *

Yuuri felt something soft and delectably smooth press against his lips, his immediate mind wondered food but it was too perfect to be.

He parted his lips slightly, only for the unknown softness to reciprocate his actions so he closed them around part of it and sucked.

It felt like flesh, but living and perfect.

The part of the mysterious thing he hadn't grasped between his lips closed over his top lip and sucked gently, momentarily, before releasing and repeating the action.

Yuuri opened his mouth wider releasing the softness before finding the other part that had suckled him and closing lips around it.

It felt like lips. Part of him screamed that it was the blonde, but that wasn't possible, lips so soft and delectably sweet couldn't belong to a boy.

He tilted his head to the side slightly and pressed more forcefully against the softness; if they were lips, then they would act like lips do.

The softness moved so it locked with his, most definitely lips.

Yuuri kissed them fiercely, sliding his tongue into the moist cavern they protected. He tried in vain to see the person he was engaging with but his vision was blurred.

Heated water lapped at his chest and he noted that he must still have been in the bath; he lifted almost forgotten hands and pulled them up to his own face before moving them forward and touching the figure's face.

Similarly the unknown person pulled their own soft, slender hands up and slid them up the back of his neck and into his hairline, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Yuuri woke up groggily from his sleeping at his mother's calls for him and the blonde.

He frowned that he was on the bed wearing his pyjama bottoms, when he last checked he had been in the bath with something that he had been making out with.

A dream? But his hair was wet? As was the blonde's, who was snoozing next to him. Dressed in his pyjama shirt, which was thankfully long.

The shrugged the experience off, albeit his lips did feel slightly swollen as if from kissing.

Wolfram stirred as he replied to his mother's increasingly exasperated calls, stretching slowly before getting off the bed and making his way downstairs.

Yuuri's eyes widened in horror as he pelted down the stairs to late to stop him.

Both his mother and father had seen the blonde in his nightshirt and now him in just his pyjama's…

….because it didn't suggest anything.

Miko pulled a face that screamed fangirlism whilst his father rolled his eyes and made an expression that said 'I saw this coming'

Yuuri sighed as he slumped in his seat next to the blonde who was making his life a misery, how could it be possible that someone so beautiful was so cruel.

Oh yeah, he forgot. This was for insulting his sexuality.

* * *

Yuuri paced across his room whilst the blonde lounged on his bed, still in his nightshirt, doing his French homework.

It was painfully obvious Wolfram had done it for him but Yuuri really couldn't care, he was a bit of a teacher's pet in other subjects like maths but he couldn't be bothered with French, it just didn't go well with him.

The blonde languidly finished before sprawling on his bed his hair in a little halo.

"Thanks," Yuuri said quietly gathering his newly filled papers and tucking them into his bag.

"It was nothing." The blonde yawned, fluffing his pillow to make it more comfortable.

"I need my shirt back." Yuuri said closing the curtains and shutting the bathroom door.

"Sort it out yourself." Wolfram gestured, his hand across his body as in, unbutton and remove it yourself.

"Not meaning to offend you but I don't exactly want to undress you, secondly that would make me lose your silly challenge." Yuuri smirked.

"You've already lost it." Wolfram murmured half heartedly and Yuuri frowned advancing towards him.

"No I haven't….when?" he asked, worrying that he had.

"Earlier in the bath." The blonde drawled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You were the one who invited me to share besides I deliberately made sure that no body contact occurred." Yuuri roused pulling a mismatching bed shirt from a draw under the bed.

"I didn't mean that." Wolfram exhaled and sat up, "Can you not remember? I thought you would have at least a little."

Yuuri knitted his eyebrows together and shook his head at the blondes nonsense.

"Ne, Yuuri, close your eyes and we'll see if you remember." Wolfram smiled standing up from the bed and going up onto the balls of his feet to make them the same height.

"What? Why?" Yuuri mistrusted and Wolfram got annoyed.

"Just do it." An exasperated voice sounded.

"Fine." Yuuri closed his eyes slowly before re opening them and repeating the closure.

Wolfram leaned closer and carefully pressed their lips together before kissing the tanned ones lightly.

Onyx eyes shot open in horror as the blonde pulled back and wandered past him.

"I thought so."

* * *

**Mahhhhhh ~,~ My brain died T^T Reviews are nice, they warm my cold and fragile heart also! Help! give me ideas for the next chapter, what naughty things could Wolfie do? Mwhahahaha outrageous ideas are awsome :O!**

**bye for naow **

**Hollita x**


	8. I missed you

**Long time no see! **

**Sorry it took a while for me to update...I made the mistake of watching Hetalia which messed my writing up and then watched Kuroshitsuji II which forced another ongoing fanfiction out of me and unfortunately I have a tendancy to update the one with the most reviews first, so that got priority T^T Gomen Gomen.**

**But I returned with a decently lengthed chapter so you should forgive me ^^;**

**Thankyou to all who reviewed so far, your comments make me so happy ^3^ Thank you for your support, I hope it continues.**

**This chapter has my favourite character in it! ^3^ Can you guess? We'll see ^^;**

**Warningclaimer: I never Beta and I do not own any characters...OH~ woe is me.**

* * *

Yuuri sat gazing through the train window on the way to the blonde's house.

It had been three months since he'd last saw him and he found himself wishing they didn't have to meet again.

Well, that wasn't completely true.

They hadn't parted on best terms obviously and in the following days after the infamous kissing, things had been awkward yet quiet and the only thing to happen between them, before the blonde's departure, was that on the night before he had taken some of his blood.

But that in itself was a major problem.

Why? Because Yuuri had been messed up by it.

Just like the time they had combined he had groped the blonde and the blonde had reciprocated by rubbing up against him.

So he was also sleep deprived because for three months now he'd been waking up nightly in a cold sweat following dreams about the blonde not wearing anything and them sharing intimate and from his point of view, frightening acts.

It was all Wolframs fault, for doing that! Because that action was all he could ever think about now. Even his grades had dropped.

Except for French, oh no. Not French, reason? Their blood drinking session had lasted a good hour and without reason to suppress himself, Wolfram had injected him with so much blood he'd managed to gain his ability to be fluent in French.

Try explaining that to the French teacher.

But when he got there he'd have to contend with a family of vampires, despite knowing the language, and because he'd lost the 'challenge' there was no guarantee for his safety.

Fantastic!

But that wasn't all.

Within the three months following the blonde leaving, he'd seen girls.

One of which, intimately, and there was a problem.

He felt no attraction. Not even to the images in magazines he had gotten from his brothers room or that his friends had managed to get their stubby little paws on.

Nothing, he didn't even find it mildly hot.

At least the consolation was he didn't have attraction to guys either, because that would have been a severe kick in the teeth.

But yes, no attraction, it wasn't even like he'd never had attraction to girls before.

He had, pre-Wolfram von Bielefeld.

But now his libido was down to zero that was unless the blonde came into mind. There was no trouble in the way of attraction there, so much so, that his mother got fed up of having to change his sheets due to 'staining' from certain body fluids, so now he had to strip his bed and make it himself.

Early every morning it happened, AKA every morning, to save himself teasing from his older sibling.

That wasn't helping his sleep situation either.

But finally the main problem was the painful feeling of loneliness, even in the company of friends and family he still felt a part of him missing, which had inadvertently made his mood depressive and to quote how Murata had put it.

**Spending three hours in a morgue was more fun than spending five minutes with him.**

**

* * *

**The train ground to a halt and he was dragged from his daze as other students got ready to depart.

An announcement of the stop went across the speaker system in both English and French, but he couldn't understand the slurring of the persons voice to know the stop anyway.

He left the carriage into warm bliss. At least France was warm and dry unlike England was currently with its flood warnings and bitter cold front.

He looked around the mass of people for a blonde mop of hair but found it nowhere, until a random French girl that looked relatively familiar came along and dragged him to where all the British and French students with their families were situated.

Wolfram was sat amongst a great deal of people.

A blonde woman who was incredibly voluptuous yet slim, with the same face, eyes and beauty as the blonde.

He guessed Cheri, Wolfram's mother.

A blonde man with less vibrant hair who just looked pissed off and not impressed, he guessed his father.

Sara, and two other men, who looked nothing like the three blondes sitting by Wolfram.

They didn't even look related to one another.

One with short brown hair and eyes, who looked athletic and around the twenty year old margin and the other with long gray hair and blue eyes, who pulled the same look as 'Wolfram's father', who looked around the thirty year old margin.

Yuuri gulped and gathered his courage before advancing towards the blonde and his posse.

When noticed, Wolfram smiled ever so slightly, Sara beamed, the two unknown men exchanged glances, 'Wolfram's father' blinked then started sizing him up and the woman…

She got up and embraced him in a lung crushing hug, her appendages squashing into him.

"Ahhhhh~! Honey he's so handsome! Just like me you pick so well!" Yuuri heard her shriek in delight.

"Mama please, you're crushing him!" He heard the blonde cry before he was released and the woman said things along the lines of 'why do they always say that?' in French.

"So sorry, I am Cheri, my Honey's mama, this is his Uncle Waltorana, you've already met Sara and these are my other sons Gwendal and Conrart. We have been very much looking forward to meeting you Yuuri." She beamed and shook his hand enthusiastically. "Right boys, we best be off. Gwen, Connie you're with me. Yuuri, Honey and Sara can go with you Walter."

* * *

They were sat in the back of a Rolls Royce Phantom.

Yuuri in the middle with the two blondes sitting either side of him and Waltorana driving and every so often glancing at Yuuri through the mirror with cold eyes.

"Is this really the boy you chose Wolfram?" He asked coldly in French as a means to not let Yuuri understand, but he did. "What a waste. We were hoping that you would at least save yourself for another heir of a pureblood family."

He blonde huffed angrily and looked out of the window muttering something intelligible, whilst both Yuuri and Sara shifted uncomfortably, Sara because he was the one truly responsible for the situation and Yuuri because he'd heard something that told him he truthfully, wasn't really welcome.

They arrived at the house….correction, mansion. And Yuuri's suitcase was soon whisked away to a room he didn't know of, and after a brief tour of the only rooms he was allowed in and would use he was left by Cheri, his only real friend it seemed, and Wolfram because Waltorana obviously wanted to berate him some more, to the mercy of Sara and the two other males whom he still didn't understand the presence of.

There was an ominous silent and the room's inhabitants all glanced to each other, until onyx and blue eyes met, and blue eyes snapped.

"What did you do to my little brother?" Gwendal seethed, his hands in fisted and his one eye twitching furiously. 'Conrart' moved across him to prevent a fight to ensue.

"I told you, it was my fault! So leave Yuuri alone!" Sara stated angrily back at him.

"What's done is done, so drop it Gwendal. Wolfram and Mother wouldn't appreciate you tearing him apart." Conrart hissed grabbing the other's shoulders and jostling him furiously.

Yuuri cringed without words for himself. He was seriously in danger now. If only some angel, sent from heaven would swoop down and rescue him from potential decapitation, he would love them eternally! He would never have eyes for another!

Wolfram slammed open the door.

"I've had it! Yuuri you wimp, this is your entire fault! We're leaving. Now!" True to his word the blonde stormed over and grabbed the shocked boy's wrist, tugging him sharply and dragging him out of the room, watched by an even more shocked trio of males who where close to brawling.

As they neared the door, Cheri bustled out of a archway and gave her 'honey' a wad of cash and warned him to be back before the moon was up, which Yuuri considered was apt….for a vampire anyway.

As they exited the residence, Yuuri was called after by the blonde's mother telling him not to let the blonde commit carbicide (the act of eating fatty, 'carb' filled foods in order to try and kill one's self, Meh, I watched Bruno.) or consume any alcohol.

He found it amusing and tittered slightly but that was soon quelled by a purposeful stamp to the foot.

Twenty minutes later found them sat in a café.

Wolfram drowning his sorrows in carb filled, deep fried apple fritters glazed in golden syrup, just like his mother predicted and Yuuri watching whilst trying to eat his own plate of the substance.

How could anyone eat it? It was so sickly it tasted anything but delicious but the blonde was already stealing from his plate.

When the blonde had finished and was about to order another round Yuuri decided to call it quits and dragged him out of the deadly shop.

It was a heart attack waiting to happen.

"I blame you." The blonde mumbled as they walked back up the hill towards the property's gates.

"I blame Sara." Yuuri retorted breathlessly, walking up a hill was far hared than going down one, additionally on a more filled stomach.

"They blame you."

"I figured that one out in the car journey, I'm sorry for how it has affected you." Yuuri bit his lip at the thought, he knew very little but he guessed that because the blonde was combined to him, many of the hierarchy of vampiric families wouldn't see him as a suitor for their own heirs anymore.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm the youngest so all my family really want is to marry me off to strengthen relations between households, it just put a spanner in the works for them." The blonde ended with amusement clear in his voice and eyes lightened up. Yuuri exhaled through his nose remembering to keep his thoughts under wraps from his prying companion.

"I thought you were depressed by the matter, with all the eating and moping around."

"Not really, just when my uncle has a go, he tends to bring up my father a lot and it's quite a painful subject for me so it's not that pleasant." Wolfram smiled, turning to him, but Yuuri could see pain behind his eyes, "he died when I was ten."

Yuuri felt a weird sensation fill him, as he felt his heart twinge painfully and without thinking he approached the blonde and slid his arms around him pressing them together, so his nose was inset in golden tresses.

"Yuu..Yuuri?" The blonde questioned as the hands on his back pushed him even closer into him "What…?"

"I'm not sure but stop hurting, It's making my insides burn." Yuuri said through gritted teeth until he felt the vice like feeling relieve his chest.

"Hmmm I wonder if it's a symptom of our combination, when one of us is in physical or mental pain the other will feel it." The blonde mused past his ear, slender alabaster hands resting on tan collar bones.

Yuuri breathed out heavily in thought, "is that the same with other emotions, for instance loneliness, like if one of us is lonely the other will be too."

The blonde tensed sharply and they drew away so they were at least half a metre apart, Wolfram holding onto one of the bars with a pained expression on his face but Yuuri didn't feel it this time.

"It's sad that it's become like this, we're no longer a choice but a necessity to each other and now in order to not feel alone, I must suffer the company of a wimp." He smiled before stifling laughter.

"Not a wimp!" Yuuri said as he rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde through the gates, closing them behind.

"You are." Wolfram smirked in amusement watching the other frown.

"How?" It was the blonde's turn to look puzzled.

* * *

They entered the house happily and Yuuri noticed as he was lead upstairs that they had been watched by all the other members of the house upon entry, for contrasting reasons he guessed.

Before long they were joined by the blonde's mother who came with a tray of drinks for them.

"Mama, when will dinner be ready?" Wolfram asked gently, it appeared that his kind and sweet side was only truly reserved for his mother, his tone fitting the nickname she had graced him with.

"Within half an hour Honey, has your uncle shown you and Yuuri your bonds yet?" She smiled gently whilst both boys whose attention had been caught looked curiously puzzled. "I guess not, come with me then," She sighed showing irritation but not at them.

They followed her down a mix of corridors and finally entered a cold and dark room containing furniture covered in white sheets. She situated them in front of what appeared to be a covered mirror.

"Right. Yuuri, Honey, if you could hold hands please." She smiled and walked over to the furniture, holding the fabric and waiting for them to do so, Yuuri tentatively told hold of pale and cold fingers.

She gracefully removed the sheet and allowed them to look and blink.

Small metallic trails made of what appeared to be chain links, ribbons and joined letters in an unknown language swirled around their hands at a continuous pace.

"This is what we call a bond, when two people combine this is what ties them together. It's strength is measured by its thickness but even the smallest of gestures can change it for instance.."

She walked across so she was behind Yuuri moving and using her hip to boot him across so he stumbled into the blonde and set his lips onto his.

The bond between them doubled in size and too mesmerised to care both of them watched intently rather than reacting to each other.

"I'll have the mirror placed into your room, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes so please don't be late." She winked suggestively and exited, leaving two flustered boys gaping at the doorway.

* * *

**CHERI! ^3^ **

**Heheheh the perfect schemestress! **

**I should warn you now though, seeing as this is Wolfram's family now. I don't like Conrad. Not one bit so if you were hoping for him to have importance i'm afraid you'll be left disappointed.**  
**He will not get in the way of the Yuuram deliciousness like he does in the anime/manga.**

**so Conrad lovers...sorry x_x**

**Reviews are nice! **


	9. Because you are the only exception

**Holy crap! It's been so long since I updated this, partially because my brain won't make ideas, so in reviews please request! its so very helpful! it please you! it pleases me! ^3^ **

**not much to say really ^^;**

**lets get started:**

* * *

Wolfram lounged on the edge of the bed, staring into the mirror.

It appeared that the bond between them stretched when they were apart so whilst Yuuri was out of the mirrors portrait, actually in the bed, there was a random pair of bond lines leading off from its gaze.

Yuuri picked up the book Cheri had given him at dinner; it was all about bonds and combinations.

He flicked through a couple of pages casually until one particular title caught his interest.

Combination bonds with Humans.

It was in question answer format and he couldn't help but read it.

Q: Are there any side affects?

A: Usually yes, however many of them only affect the human involved, some of these can be small and insignificant like a change in appetite whilst others can be very life changing.

For instance, some human's if their bond between their vampiric partners is particularly strong, can affectively become a hybrid that has vampiric traits.

The most common side effect is the sexual drive of both partners. Inevitably they will come to only see each other.

He put the book down. He'd read that before in the book Sara had given him, but now he couldn't cancel the combination so it was not a pleasant thing to read.

The book subconsciously flipped to another page and curiosity got the better of him and he found it back in his hands.

Q: How do you strengthen bonds and why should you?

A: A Bond between partners requires life force; if a bond between two people is weak then they will have malaise and a deteriorated immune system alongside a lower life expectancy.

Most couples tend to try and strengthen their bond to saturation point as not only does it give them a health boost in which they feel more healthy, less fatigued and are incredibly unlikely to contract illness, but they become more of threat to others and often find themselves to be challenged less often.

Yuuri's mind switched quickly to the Blondes other family; if their 'bond' was strong wouldn't it mean that Waltorana and Gwendal wouldn't give him such disdain?

"Wolf! How do we strengthen our bond?" He asked loudly to the other who turned and gave him a look like he'd grown a second head.

"I'm not going to bother answering that question wimp!" Wolfram stated angrily turning back to the mirror; Yuuri could have sworn the bond lines had shrunk at his anger.

"And why not?" He retorted flicking through the book trying to find the answer.

"Must I show you?" Wolfram exhaled and watched him nod, before clambering over and kneeling in front of him.

"Well?" Yuuri asked and noticed the blonde looked rather uncomfortable.

Wolfram exhaled deeply, before moving swiftly up close to the other and pressed their lips together before drawing back and pulling an arm into the air so the mirror could show the ever so slightly thicker bond line.

Yuuri flushed before pulling away and quietly saying a 'must it be kissing you'

Wolfram looked down solemnly and shifted away.

"Do you really hate kissing me or do you hate me?" He asked almost inaudibly and Yuuri felt shocked, especially as a pain shot through his wrist and he noticed the bond line between them had become horrifyingly thin.

"I don't hate either things just I'm quite uncomfortable with it." Yuuri said quietly and apologetically, only to be met by a disbelieving 'really?'

The bond was thread thin and Yuuri was concerned by the pain in his arm, it was increasing and moving up along the limb.

Quickly, he grabbed the blonde's shoulders and shook him, hoping to stop the pain increase and move along, it had reached his shoulder now, he reckoned the blonde was responsible.

"Wolfram stop it! You're hurting me!" He violently shook the blonde's shoulders. Wolfram's eyes were half open, almost like he was going to pass out.

When he received no response, Yuuri dropped him onto the covers and frantically tore through the book finding an answer.

Broken Bonds.

When the relationship between two combined partners becomes irretrievable, a broken bond can be caused.

Although the bond does not initially break it follows the procedure that ends a combination.

The death of one of more of the participants, usually the most distraught by the relationship status.

Yuuri's eyes widened in panic and he felt himself scan read even faster.

The best way to prevent this is to either build a very strong relationship between partners or to strengthen the bond to saturation as it prevents the relationship turning sour.

Yuuri chucked the book to an unknown part of the room and leant over the blonde that was breathing laboriously yet shallow gasps.

"It's almost like you did this on purpose. Please don't do this ever again." He stated quietly before pressing his lips to the other's that were growing cold.

No sooner had he started kissing him, Wolfram's eyes opened and he smiled into the kiss.

'Stupid boy, of course it was on purpose because you won't actually read the whole book and just snippets, you don't realise bond's can be disguised,' he smirked to himself as he opened his lips slightly and allowed the other to kiss him properly.

Yuuri slid a hand up the blonde and held it behind his neck, tilting it backwards so he could deepen the kiss.

Wolfram cleverly slid his hands up underneath the others nightshirt and drifted his fingers into the dip of his back, pressing lightly.

The black haired boy responded favourably by sliding his own hands around the other's waist and pulled them closer so they were pressed together, their limbs wrapped around each other.

After an unknown amount of time in which Yuuri's mind had become so hazed he had gotten into a rhythm of kissing the other, forgetting his inhibitions about gender.

Soft palms graced the back of his more worked pair and slid them down their owner's body to just below the hips.

As if programmed to do so, his fingers slid under the thin fabric of the other's night attire which just so happened to be a negligee, what a shock! And into the similarly delicate underwear.

The soft hands slid back onto him, one going back into the dip of his back sending a tingling sensation through him whilst the other slid into his hairline pushing him down even more so, as if demanding he make their kiss even more intimate.

Without thought to the supposed gender issues that usually affected him, he licked the others lips, before sliding his tongue into the moist cavern beyond. It was weird feeling and more than anything he felt confused as to what he should do, until the blonde slid his own muscle against his and subconsciously he started to kiss him passionately.

A few minutes later, breathing through the nose wasn't enough anymore and Wolfram begrudgingly pulled away, a thin trail of saliva joining them.

Yuuri's eyes quickly cleared from their haze and he flushed bright red as emerald eyes watched for how he would react.

"Wolf." He hissed whilst the other grinned, his lips still moist from saliva "You did it on purpose."

"Yes Yuuri, I did." The blonde challenged his eyes widening and eyebrows raising as he said he did.

"That's not very nice." Yuuri chided subconsciously sliding his palms up the others shoulders.

"Why? Are you going to tell me you hated it?"

Yuuri knew the score, he'd gotten so enraptured in kissing him that trying to cover it up would just make the blonde angry and him look like a fool, plus he had decided before he had arrived that he wouldn't alienate the blonde like he had done back home.

Partly because he'd probably get eaten by his family otherwise.

"I didn't hate it." Yuuri stated calmly, he wasn't going to say he liked it though.

Wolfram flushed, his cheeks tinted light pink.

Yuuri felt his own blush appear, "What! Wolf! What are you blushing for?"

The blonde flushed more and scowled up at him.

"I'm not blushing you wimp! Why are you?" He shouted at him and Yuuri stared back.

"I'm blushing because you're blushing." Yuuri leaned closer so their eyes were in line, their noses pressed together.

"You wimp!" The blonde responded angrily.

"How does it make me a wimp?"

A long pause.

"It just does!" The blonde retorted quietly his eyes not meeting.

Yuuri frowned at him but before he could speak the door barged open and Sara entered bringing a tray of biscuits.

"Mama said to give these to you." He smirked at the two, noticing he hadn't given Yuuri time to remove himself from over the boy, much to said black haired boys embarrassment.

Sara left the tray and was about to walk out when Yuuri found an idea as he wolfed down a second cookie, they were really delicious.

"Sara, could you come back over here please." He asked softly, the long haired boy tottered over and paused in front of him.

"Closer."

He moved closer.

"Closer." He moved much closer so they were inches apart.

Then Yuuri, without inhibitions because he was so focused on his task pressed their lips together and put his tongue in.

The moment passed quickly and drew back, he muttered a thanks and Sara, who was actually more disturbed than pleased and kept darting his eyes to Wolfram ran from the room.

Yuuri turned contently to the blonde who looked upset and Yuuri brought his face back down so their noses were touching yet again.

"Do you like Sara?" The question was plain and blunt but Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the pain and hurt laced in the question.

So Wolfram did like him?

"No, I don't…"

"Then why…?"

"It was a test."

Emerald eyes frowned at him and Yuuri smiled gently, pulling the blonde upwards to be supported by the pillows.

"A test to see if it's all the same." He clarified although the blonde was still confused.

Yuuri moved closer and slid his head to the others neck, breathing in the soft scent of spices and flowers.

The blonde moved uncomfortably only to have his wrists pinned back.

"Yu..Yuuri?"

The black haired boy drew back and smiled again.

"You don't understand, I'm not being clear enough, am I?" Onyx eyes blinked in amusement.

Wolfram shook his head and a half-smile graced his lips.

"It's not a lie that I'm not partially to guys," Yuuri exhaled leaning over the blonde more pinning on his hands harder.

", I don't have that feeling around you, especially when ." Yuuri mumbled leaning so their breath mingled.

"And I just wanted to check that it was only you, hence Sara." He stated softly and the blonde flushed even more. "But it is only you," A hand removed from the blondes own and slid underneath him, to support his lower back whilst another slid between his shoulder blades and supported him there.

Wolfram's breath hitched as the other lowered and pressed their lips to one another and ever so slowly they started an intimate kissing session again.

* * *

"See I told you Yuuri loves my Honey." Cheri cheered walking down the hallway followed by a slightly poorer Waltorana. "He just needed some of Cheri's special cookies and everything worked out fine."

"Yes, until tomorrow morning when the human's back to his normal self without any drugs to make him say how he really feels. Then Wolfram will most probably be hurt." Waltorana sighed looking at the ecstatic woman with a glassy look.

"Oh no that won't happen, don't forget about the special task all my students have to do with their partners tomorrow." She cheered enthusiastically

The blonde haired man sometimes wondered how she could possibly run a school.

* * *

** Heheh Cheri for headmistress!  
Oh my favourite chara after wolfram is actually Waltorana, congrats to those who guessed. I don't know why I like him...probably because he is always for Wolfram's best interests.**

**anywaysa if you liked review!**

**I'll be in St. Ives for a few days so lovely messages to come back to always make me happy! ^-^/**

**ciao**

**Hollita**

**x**


End file.
